Sankyu
by ai2 lucky
Summary: 'Fairy tail' nama serikat yang begitu Lucy impikan. Bersama dengan Loki, mereka akhirnya melakukan perjalanan ke Fairy Tail. tetapi hampir selangkah lagi impian mereka tercapai, nyawa Lucy terancam saat mereka melawan roh dari bintang Draco. Demi melindungi cintanya, Loki pun mengorbankan tubuhnya menjadi salah satu celestial spirit Lucy... bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? RnR onegai...
1. Natsu Dragneel

Hai _minna_, Ai2 balik lagi nih dengan cerita bernuansa romantis.

Tapi sebelumnya aku mau minta izin untuk berterima kasih kepada** Azhelic-san** ya ..., karena udah mau memberikan aku ide untuk judul fic ini ... _Arigatou_ **Azhelic-san** ^^

so, Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer : Fairy tail hanya milik Om Hiro Mashima**

**Pairing : LoLu Na**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, aneh + ancur, gak ada humor, terlalu serius, dll**

**.**

**.**

**-SANKYU-**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Natsu POV**

Malam ini ketika hujan menyapa, aku terpaku melihat gadis yang sedang bersimpuh di tengah kegelapan malam. Dia begitu cantik, ketika tubuhnya diselimuti oleh butiran-butiran cahaya yang terlihat seperti kunang-kunang. Tapi kenapa ..., kenapa gadis itu menangis? 'Siapa gadis ini?' hanya kata itulah yang saat ini terus mengusik benakku.

Kuputuskan untuk mendekatinya, dan mencoba menghiburnya "Hei, sedang apa? Kenapa menangis?" ucapku setelah memposisikan tubuhku di hadapannya, namun dia semakin pecah dalam tangisnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua telapak tangannya. karena diabaikan olehnya, aku memutuskan untuk menenangkannya dengan menyentuh pundaknya. Tapi...

Aku terkejut, saat tanganku tak dapat menyentuhnya. Kucoba sekali lagi, tetapi hasilnya tetap sama tanganku menembus tubuhnya. "_Ternyata dia bukan menghiraukanku, lebih tepatnya dia tak meyadari keberadaanku_."Aku pun menyerah.

.

.

Aku terus menatapnya, di tengah isak tangisnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kebingunganku terus menghantui pikiranku. Hingga akhirnya tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahuku pelan. "Dia adalah Lucy Heartfilia." Seorang laki-laki seusiaku tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku setelah ia menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Gumamku pelan, kulihat laki-laki di sampingku itupun tersenyum. "Kenapa dia menangis? kenapa dia tak dapat melihatku? Dan lagi, siapa kau?" tanyaku, namun tiba-tiba ia terdiam saat pertanyaan tersebut kulontarkan menciptakan suasana hening di antara kami.

Aku mencoba melirik ke arahnya, tetapi yang kulihat kini laki-laki di sampingku tak lagi tersenyum. Ia terus menatap sosok gadis berambut pirang itu lekat-lekat, dengan sorot matanya yang kini terlihat sedih.

"Namamu Natsu Dragneel, salah satu mage di serikat Fairy tail. Seorang dragon slayer dari naga bernama Igneel, _nee_?" tanpa menoleh ke arahku, ia bertanya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Siapa laki-laki ini? entah kenapa kali ini aku tak dapat menjawab petanyaannya, dan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku. "_ bisakah kau menjaga gadis itu untukku, Natsu?" lanjutnya, dan ia pun kembali menatapku. Aku sangat terkejut, mendengar ucapan laki-laki di sampingku ini hingga mata onixku terbelalak.

" Suatu hari nanti kau pasti tahu siapa aku, dan sebelum saat itu tiba aku titip Lucy padamu ya." Ucapnya lagi, kemudian ia pun menghilang dan aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Mentari pagi telah menyambut hari baru, tetapi seorang laki-laki yang akrab dipanggil Natsu masih tertidur nyenyak di dalam ruangan sederhana berukuran 3x4 meter. "~NATSUUUUUUU AYO BANGUN." Seekor kucing atau lebih tepatnya _exceed_ berulang kali mencoba membangunkan patnernya itu, dari mulai membuka gordeng, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh patnernya itu, hingga berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, tapi tatap saja Natsu mendengkur keras. Hingga akhirnya, hanya ada satu cara yaitu...

BYUUR

"GAAHHHHHH... HAPPY , APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Yaks, Natsu berhasil terbangun dari mimpi indahnya dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Satu ember air untuk membangunkan Natsu, sepertinya sudah cukup. "~Ayee, akhirnya kau bangun juga Natsu." Balas Happy tanpa merasa bersalah. Happy pun sukses dideath glare oleh Natsu. "_Gomene_ Natsu~, aku hanya mencoba membangunkanmu..." lanjut Happy, dengan wajah menyesal kali ini.

Natsu hanya mendengus kesal, sambil mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan sihirnya. Lalu setelah tubuhnya bebar-benar kering, ditatapnya Happy "Yosh... Happy ayo kita pulang." Ucap Natsu kemudian sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya, membuat Happy bernafas lega melihatnya.

"Aye siir." Balas Happy kembali bersemangat.

.

.

Di sudut lain kota Magnolia, tepatnya dalam salah satu guild bernama Fairy tail beberapa _mage_ tampak asik dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Mulai dari hanya berdiri di depan papan permintaan, membaca buku-buku tentang sihir, hingga sibuk melayani beberapa _mage_ lainnya yang sedang bersantai ria di meja bar. Melihat keadaan yang tampak hening, seorang _ice mage_ hanya dapat menghela nafas berat sambil duduk dengan malas di salah satu sudut ruang guild Fairy tail.

"Ara-ara, apa kau tidak mau melakukan misi Gray?" ucap maid bar cantik, masih sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas kotor sisa minuman.

"Hn." Balas Gray dengan nada malas . Melihat respons dari Gray, maid bar cantik itu pun tersenyum manis.

"Masih menunggu Natsu?" tanya maid bar cantik itu sekali lagi, tapi kali ini ucapannya berhasil membuat Gray menoleh ke arahnya "Memangnya dia belum kembali juga, Mira? Pantas saja... " tanya Gray balik, membuat maid bar yang bernama Mira itu sweatdrop mendengarnya. Memang sudah dua hari ini Natsu pergi bersama Happy, bukan untuk melakukan misi. Tapi untuk mencari naga sekaligus orangtua angkat dari Natsu bernama Igneel, yang telah menghilang tujuh tahun lalu dengan berbekal informasi dari maid bar yang akrab dipanggil Mira.

"Kukira kau mengetahuinya bahwa ia belum kembali Gray, bukankah guild ini akan terus hening tanpa adanya Natsu?"ucap Mira, sambil kembali menjalani aktivitasnya mengelap gelas-gelas kotor sisa bir. Mendengar ucapan Mira, Gray pun membalasnya dengan malas.

"Haah..., siapa peduli dengan dia, lagi pula makhluk jelek macam apa lagi sih yang dapat membodoh-bodohi dia dengan informasi bohongan tentang naganya?" ucap Gray dengan ketus, Mira yang tadi masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya menjadi bungkam seketika mendengar ucapan Gray. Lalu sejurus kemudian ia pun menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya, membuat Gray panik melihatnya.

"Eh? jadi ternyata kaulah orangnya ya Mira... maaf maaf." Sesal Gray sambil mencoba membujuk Mira untuk berhenti menangis.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Natsu terus saja merutuki dirinya di dalam kereta. Sedangkan Happy yang sudah lelah dengan celotehan Natsu, hanya bisa pasrah mendengarkan celotehannya "A-ku tidak akan naik kereta lagi~Ukh..." Ucap Natsu dengan wajah yang telah berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"Sabarlah Natsu... sebentar lagi kita akan tiba ke stasiun Magnolia." Baru saja Happy mengucapkan kata-kata itu, kereta telah tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju. Happy pun segera turun dari kereta dengan bersemangat.

"Ayee... kita sudah sampai Natsu," ucap Happy.

"..." hening, ucapan Happy tak juga dibalas oleh Natsu. Merasakan ada hal yang ganjil, Happy pun menoleh bersamaan dengan kereta yang mulai kembali melaju menuju ke kota Onibus " HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYY TOLONG AKUUUUUUUUUUU~" Happy hanya bisa pasrah melihat patnernya terbawa kembali dalam kereta.

"Dia Pergi..." Ucap Happy sweatdrop.

* * *

**~**Fairy Tail**~**

* * *

Keadaan guild kembali normal, Gray telah berhasil menenangkan Mira. Tetapi Gray menyadari, ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian seorang gadis yang baru dua hari ini merekrut sebagai _mage_ Fairy tail sejak tadi. Gadis itu memang berparas cantik, dengan rambut _blonde_nya yang dikuncir kuda dan juga kacamata ber_frame_kan dengan warna merah marun menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya.

Tetapi tetap saja bagi Gray gadis itu sangatlah misterius, sikapnya begitu dingin dan tertutup. Bahkan sampai saat ini Gray belum mengetahui namanya. Yah... memang sepertinya Gray harus bertanya pada Mira mengenai gadis itu, untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

"Mira, anak itu..."bisik Gray pelan pada Mira, sambil melirik kearah gadis yang tengah menatapnya itu. Tatapan gadis itu sangat dingin bagi Gray, tetapi Gray berusaha seramah mungkin menyikapi gadis tersebut dengan sedikit melemparkan senyum kearahnya. Gadis itu masih menatap dingin pada Gray, walau kini Gray tengah tersenyum padanya. Sejurus kemudian ia pun kembali pada aktivitasnya membaca novel, mengabaikan senyuman Gray yang dapat membuat siapapun terpikat melihatnya.

"Hn?" Mira mencoba mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang dimaksud oleh Gray "Ooh... namanya Lucy, dia adalah keluarga baru kita... masa kau belum tahu Gray?" Ucap Mira, sambil menatap heran pada Gray.

"Oi-oi..." balas Gray singkat, sambil memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar Mira tak memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Sedangkan Mira pun kembali menatap gadis , yang telah dibicarakannya itu dengan lengkungan manis di kedua sudut bibirnya. Membuat Gray terperanjat melihatnya, tetapi sejurus kemudian Mira kembali berbicara "Lucy... aku mempunyai misi yang cocok untukmu, apa kau mau?" ucap Mira lembut. Gray menatap Mira sejenak, lalu ia pun melirik gadis yang bernama Lucy itu yang tengah menatap ke arah mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang masih terdihat dingin.

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali." Ucap Lucy sambil kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya. Respons dari Lucy pun berhasil menciptakan _background _suram di antara Gray dan Mira untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum seseorang membuka pintu guild pelan.

" Kami pulang." Ucap orang tersebut dengan wajah lesu setelah memasuki guild Fairy tail, bersama dengan seekor kucing yang tengah terbang di sisi kirinya. "Ayee." Tambah kucing itu dengan wajah yang sama lesunya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Natsu... Happy. Bagaimana perjalanannya?" Ucap Mira lembut seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sedangkan Gray yang melihat rekan sekaligus rivalnya yang baru kembali itu langsung tersenyum jahil ke arah Natsu yang terlihat lemas karena terbawa oleh kereta tadi.

"Oi Natsu... bagaimana keadaanmu selama dua hari ini? sudah bertemu dengan Igneel?" ledek Gray. Sedangkan yang ditanya langsung melirik ke arah Gray dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maumu, mata sayu?" balas Natsu.

"Hanya ingin mengetahui keadaanmu saja dan... hei apa katamu tadi?" ucap Gray, sambil memincingkan matanya pada Natsu.

"Mata sipit." Ulang Natsu, dengan wajah mengejek. Tak selang beberapa lama, mereka pun telah beradu mulut sambil mengejek satu sama lain. Sedangkan Happy yang semula lesu mulai menghampiri Mira, dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. "~Mira... boleh aku minta ikan?" pinta Happy, Mira pun membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"_Nee_, Happy... ini ikan untukmu."balas Mira, dan Happy pun langsung menyambarnya dengan cepat. Sementara itu...

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu _Flame head_." Ucap Gray kesal.

"Kau duluan kan yang memulai, _Ice boxer_." Balas Natsu, tak mau kalah.

"Lalu apa maumu, mata sayu?" ucap Gray, Natsu tak langsung membalas perkataan Gray. Segera ia menghampiri Gray, sejurus kemudian Gray pun terpental jauh karena pukulan dari Natsu. Untuk sesaat, kejadian itu dapat mengalihkan perhatian gadis _blonde_ yang bernama Lucy, tapi kemudian Lucy kembali menyelesaikan bacaannya itu.

"Itulah yang aku mau." Ucap Natsu, sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya pada Gray. Mira yang melihatnya, ikut tersenyum senang "Ara-ara." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Hhh..., baiklah kalau itu maumu..." ucap Gray setelah bangkit sambil melakukan kebiasaannya melepaskan pakaian di sembarang tempat, kemudian ia menghela nafas sejenak dan memasang kuda-kudanya "__Ice make Lance_." Lanjutnya, dan dalam sekejap keluarlah sihir _ice_ milik Gray. Tetapi Natsu dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Hooo... aku sangat bersemangat..._Karyu no Tekken_." Ucap Natsu, sambil mengeluarkan sihirnya. Gray pun dengan mudah menangkisnya dan dilanjut dengan sihir _ice_nya yang lain "Kau pikir, kau dapat melukaiku dengan itu..." dan pertarunganpun berlangsung sengit antara keduanya untuk beberapa waktu. Hingga akhirnya beberapa barang guild terpental mengenai hampir seluruh _mage_ Fairy tail, dan membuat guild semakin ricuh.

"Natsu..."ucap salah seorang _mage, _yang kesal akibat terkena lemparan bangku guild oleh Natsu. Kemudian pertarungan bertambah seru, ketika kedatangan laki-laki bertubuh besar sekaligus adik dari Mira " Aku pulang _Nee-chan_." ucap adik Mira. Mira pun tersenyum melihat adiknya yang baru pulang dari misinya. "Selamat datang kembali Elfman." Sambut Mira.

Melihat adanya keributan perhatian Elfman pun teralih, dan ia pun dengan antusias langsung melepas pakaiannya seperti Gray "Hoo.. pertarungan laki-laki.. aku ikut." Ucapnya kemudian, dan akhirnya guildpun semakin ricuh. Lucy yang pada awalnya bersikap tak peduli terhadap keributan guild, dalam sekejap tumbuhlah tiga sudut siku-siku di kepalanya setelah konsentrasinya terhadap buku yang ia baca terhempas akibat kegaduhan yang disebabkan oleh Natsu dan Gray. Tapi saat ia hendak menghentikan semuanya, matanya tertuju pada Natsu yang sedang menyeringai lebar pada Gray.

" Yosh... akan kuakhiri dengan ini, bersiaplah kau _Ice brain._.." sejenak Natsu menarik nafas panjang, lalu dengan cepat ia pun kembali melancarkan sihirnya " _KARYU NO HOUKKO..."

Saat Natsu mengeluarkan sihirnya, iris coklat milik Lucy menatap Natsu tak percaya "_Sihir kuno itu... jangan-jangan dia..._" batin Lucy, dan tanpa sadar Lucy telah bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sangat erat. Giginya terkatup melihat Natsu, sebelum Gray mengeluarkan sihir _ice_ yang berupa tameng untuknya.

"ICE MAKE...SHIELD."

Keadaan guild sudah normal kembali. Nafas Gray tersengal-sengal, tetapi ia berusaha kembali mengatur nafasnya. Sejurus kemudian ia pun memburu Natsu yang juga masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Saat melihat Gray menghampirinya, ia pun tersenyum lebar. Tapi sedetik kemudian Gray tengah mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di kepala Natsu "Ouchh... Ice brain apa yang kau_" belum sempat Natsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan cepat Gray memotongnya. "__Baka_! apa kau mau menghancurkan guild ini, huh?"ucap Gray. Mendengar itu, Natsu hanya memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit akibat jitakan dari Gray sambil kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak salah lagi... dia...seorang _Dragon Slayer_," gumam Lucy pelan, setelah melepas kacamata yang telah bertengger di hidungnya, saat ia membaca novelnya. Walaupun pelan, ucapan Lucy dapat terdengar oleh _mage-mage_ Fairy tail lainnya, kerena pada saat itu keadaan Guild telah kembali hening. Saat itu, baru pertama kalinya _mage-mage_ Fairy tail melihat Lucy memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Sontak Lucy pun menjadi pusat perhatian seisi guild termasuk juga Natsu, Lucy masih menatap Natsu dengan lekat-lekat seperti tak mau kehilangan dirinya sedetikpun. Sedangkan mata _onix _milik Natsu langsung membesar, setelah menatap Lucy balik.

Waktu seakan berhenti saat pemandangan tersebut berlangsung, seakan tersengat listrik Natsu pun terus memperhatikan tiap inci paras Lucy dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. Lalu dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Natsu kembali membuka mulutnya mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suaranya "Lucy Heartfilia..."Ucap Natsu kemudian, membuat seisi guild yang semula hanya menatap Lucy beralih pandang pada Natsu.

"Kau mengenal dia Natsu?"ucap Gray, menatap Natsu tak percaya.

*****Bersambung*****

* * *

Huft... sampai di sini dulu ya.. dan mungkin aku akan telat publish chapter duanya, jadi mohon kesabarannya karena aku lagi banyak-banyaknya tugas, akhir kata Silakan kritik dan sarannya, akan aku terima dengan senang hati^^

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


	2. Lucy Heartfilia

CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!^^

Sebelumnya terima kasih kepada** Novi Eucliffe, Himiki-chan, Nnatsuki, Risa, Azhelic-chan**, dan juga **Mako-chan** atas reviewnya, juga terima kasih kepada **Ahaurats-FT** dan para silent reader yang mau bersedia membaca fic ini xD

**Novi Eucliffe** : kemarin Gray bilang "Akukan gak tau kalo si Idiot Natsu kenal Lucy lewat MIMPI, Novi-chan...," Dan gara-gara Gray marah-marah pake TOA, aku harus ke dokter THT untuk periksa telinga nih.. #ini apa sih -_-" hehehe... terima kasih banyak ya atas semangat yang udah kamu kasih^^

**Himiki-chan** : sepertinya fic ini belum patut untuk dikatakan bagus deh Himiki-chan... tapi terima kasih atas reviewnya :D

**Nnatsuki** : iya aku udah ganti ko genrenya, terima kasih sudah meralatnya... umm dan untuk review kamu yang satunya lagi terima kasih banyak ya x)

**Risa** : Iya.. ini udah dilanjut ko... terima kasih atas reviewnya

**Azhelic** : Wah iya nih..hehe lagipula ini fic juga gak akan muncul tanpa bantuan kamu.. terima kasih xD

**Mako-chan** : wah makasih-makasih #blushing (Lucy: "Yang dibilang keren tuh aku, Baka!") ups? Gitu ya... oke terima kasih atas reviewnya #pundung#

Oke, langsung aja ya... selamat membaca _minna^^_

* * *

**Fairy Tail punya om Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan Plot cerita, karena itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan.**

**.**

**.**

**Ai2 Lucky**

**Present**

**Fic multi-chapter**

**.**

**.**

**~Sankyu~**

* * *

**Episode 2**

"_Kau mengenal Dia Natsu?"_

Pertanyaan dari Gray, tak langsung dijawab oleh Natsu. Natsu masih terpaku menatap Lucy, begitupun dengan Lucy. Lucy menunudukan kepalanya, hingga rambutnya menghalangi matanya "Dragon slayer..." gumamnya sekali lagi dengan tubuh yang mulai bergetar. Natsu menatap heran Lucy, begitu juga Gray yang menatap Natsu heran karena pertanyaannya diabaikan. Keadaan hening di guild berlangsung cukup lama, hingga akhirnya sebuah bayangan buruk melintas di benak gadis pirang bernama Lucy Heartfilia.

"_LUCY AWAS!_"

TES

"Eh?" Natsu tersentak, melihat _liquid_ bening keluar dengan mulusnya dari pelupuk mata caramel milik Lucy. Gray, dan para _mage_ yang lain pun ikut mendukung suasana hening di antara mereka. Lucy sendiri, sebenarnya sangat senang bertemu dengan seseorang yang selama ini diidolakannya. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia amat benci terhadap seseorang yang telah berhubungan dengan seekor naga. Makhluk yang telah merenggut nyawa seorang yang amat dicintainya.

"Lucy... apa kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah sentuhan lembut dari tangan seorang maid bar cantik di sisi kirinya, berhasil mencairkan suasana. Dengan cepat Lucy pun menyeka air matanya.

"Maaf Mira... aku ingin istirahat sekarang." Ucap Lucy datar, sambil berlalu dari tempatnya menuju pintu guild tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Sedangkan Mira, Natsu, Gray dan mage-mage lainnya hanya menatap punggung Lucy. Hingga sosok pirang itu menghilang, di balik pintu guild.

.

.

"Kenapa dia... menangis?" gumam Natsu pelan, setelah Lucy keluar dari guild. Melihat sikap patnernya itu, seekor kucing berwarna biru pun akhirnya melesat ke tempatnya.

"Jadi... kau mengenalnya Natsu?" desak Gray sekali lagi. Dan kali ini pertanyaan Gray pun di balas dengan sebuah gelengan kepala Natsu pelan, tetapi Gray semakin heran dengan sikap Natsu "Lalu... bagaimana bisa kau tau namanya?" tanya Gray.

"Entahlah... aku sendiri tidak ingat, sejak pagi tadi sebelum aku kembali... hanya nama itu yang selalu ada di kepalaku." Balas Natsu datar. Bagi Gray ucapan Natsu sama sekali tak menjawab rasa herannya, hingga akhirnya adik dari Mirajane yang bernama Elfman pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Mira-Ne, apa anak tadi anggota baru?" tanya Elfman, dan pertanyaannya dibalas sebuah anggukan kecil oleh Mira.

"Apa kau bisa menceritakan kapan ia datang ke guild ini, Mira?" tanya Natsu. Mira menatap Natsu sejenak, kemudian ia pun menghela nafas panjang sebelum menceritakan kejadiannya.

"Seminggu yang lalu, ia datang dengan tubuh penuh dengan luka..." ucap Mira menceritakan saat kedatangan Lucy.

* * *

**Flashback ON**

Ketika hari mulai gelap, dan lampu-lampu lacrima mulai menerangi jalan-jalan di sekitar kota Magnolia. Seorang gadis berpenampilan lusuh tampak berjalan mendekati sebuah serikat bertuliskan 'FAIRY TAIL'. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka, seperti baru saja mengalami pertarungan yang hebat. Nafasnya pun tampak tak beraturan, tetapi gadis itu masih tetap memaksakan tubuhnya untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju serikat itu.

"Sedikit lagi..." ucapnya dengan nafas yang hampir habis. "Hampir sampai..."ucapnya lagi dengan pandangan yang mulai kabur, sambil menggenggam erat sebuah liontin berbentuk kunci dengan lambang rasi Leo yang telah tergantung di lehernya. Saat tubuhnya telah berada di depan pintu serikat yang ditujunya, dengan lemah gadis itu pun meraih gagang pintu guild dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa untuk membuka pintu guild.

.

.

Di dalam guild, seorang mage bernama Mira tampak sedang melakukan aktifitasnya membawa gelas-gelas kotor ke meja bar. Tetapi pandangannya teralih, saat ia mendengar ada seseorang yang membuka pintu guild dengan pelan. Ia pun tersenyum, saat melihat pintu guild perlahan-lahan terbuka

"Selamat da_" kalimat Mira terputus dan senyumnya memudar, saat seorang gadis dengan tubuh penuh luka dan nafas yang hampir habis telah berada di pintu guild.

"Eh?"

"Akhirnya... A-ku... sam...pai." bertepatan dengan akhir kalimatnya, gadis itu pun ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Tanpa berfikir lagi Mira pun menghampiri gadis itu, dengan bantuan Macao dan Wakaba, Mira membawa Lucy ke ruang kesehatan guild Fairy tail.

**Flashback OFF**

* * *

" Baru dua hari ini dia sadar. Porlyuscha bilang tampaknya Lucy adalah salah satu _mage celestial spirit_... Aku sendiri tak tau banyak tentang Lucy, karena itulah aku sangat terkesan padamu Natsu, kau bisa tau nama panjang Lucy. Bahkan aku saja hanya tau nama pendeknya saja." Ucap Mira. Natsu pun hanya menatap mage Take over itu, dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"_Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan guild ini?" ucap gadis berambut blonde dengan lemah, saat ia sadar._

"_Siapa namamu?" ucap Mira._

"_Lucy." Balasnya, Mira pun hanya menatapnya heran._

"_Lucy? Nama panjangmu?" tanya Mira sekali lagi. _

"_Hanya Lucy." Jawab Lucy datar, membuat Mira menatapnya heran._

"_Baiklah Lucy, mau kupasangkan di mana lambangnya? Dan kau mau warna apa?" ucap Mira, sambil tersenyum ramah padanya._

"_Di sini... dengan warna pink." ucap Lucy, sambil menyodorkan punggung tangannya sebelah kanan._

Mira menghela nafas sejenak, saat ia terhempas dari lamunannya "Sejak ia bergabung dengan Fairy tail... belum pernah kulihat ia mengambil pekerjaan." Ucap Mira.

"Eh? kalau bukan untuk mencari pekerjaan... untuk apa dia bergabung di serikat Mira?" kali ini Happy menanggapi ucapan Mira dengan antusias. Mira pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku juga tidak tau Happy." Ucap Mira.

"Dia itu sangat Misterius." Tambah seorang mage perempuan bertubuh mungil, sambil memeluk beberapa buku sihir miliknya. Dan ucapan mage itupun di ikuti oleh anggukan cepat Gray, sebagai tanda sependapat dengannya.

"Levy?" ucap Happy sedikit tersentak, melihat kedatangan Levy.

"Dia gadis yang aneh." Kali ini seorang mage dengan _card magic, _ikut masuk dalam percakapan setelah menghentikan aktifitasnya meminum bir.

_Cana tersenyum melihat Lucy, begitu juga Levy. Mereka berdua pun mendekati Lucy "Anggota baru, eh? namaku Cana Alberona, dan dia Levy Mcgarden..."_

"_Hai..." ucap Levy._

"_Siapa namamu?" ucap Cana._

"_Lucy,"balas Lucy dengan pandangan dingin. Levy dan Cana pun saling bertatapan satu sama lain, dengan heran "Lucy?" ucap Levy, seakan mengerti maksud Levy, Lucy pun kembali berbicara "Hn... hanya Lucy." Ucapnya lagi, masih dengan pandangan yang sama._

"Sepertinya ia gadis yang sulit dijadikan teman..." gumam Gray. Gray pun teringat kejadian kemarin, saat Cana dan Levy mencoba mendekati Lucy, untuk mengakrabkan diri.

* * *

**FlashBack ON**

"Lu-chan... _Ohayou_." Sapa Levy. Lucy hanya menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali membaca bukunya. Melihat reaksi Lucy, Cana pun tak mau menyerah. Cana pun langsung ambil posisi di samping kanan Lucy.

"Hei Lucy... kalungmu bagus... boleh kulihat?" ucap Cana, sambil menyentuh kalung Lucy. Tetapi melihat sikap Cana, iris coklatnya tiba-tiba melebar "Jangan sentuh!" ucap Lucy kemudian dengan wajah yang tertutupi oleh rambutnya, setelah menampar tangan halus milik Cana. Levy yang melihatnya tampak _shock, _sedangkan Cana hanya diam membisu.

"Ah... Maaf." Ucap Lucy setelah melihat, kedua mage tersebut mematung di sebelahnya.

**Flashback OFF**

* * *

Di luar guild Fairy tail, seorang perempuan bernama Erza Scarlet hendak kembali ke guild Fairy tail. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti di depan gerbang guild, ketika ia berpapasan dengan gadis berambut _blonde_ yang baru saja keluar dari guildnya. Tanpa menoleh, gadis itu terus melangkah. Meninggalkan Erza yang tengah terpaku memperhatikannya, tetapi setelah gadis itu menghilang Erza pun kembali melangkah dan membuka pintu guild dengan hati-hati.

"Mira... apa kita kedatangan anggota baru?" Ucap Erza, setelah memasuki guild tanpa memperhatikan keadaan guild yang tampang tenang, tidak seperti biasanya.

Melihat Erza yang beru saja pulang dari misinya, semua pandangan mage Fairy tail pun beralih ke sumber suara. Mira pun tersenyum, melihat kedatangan Erza dan tak lupa untuk menyapanya "Selamat datang, Erza... bagaimana misimu?"ucap Mira.

"Ah... misi itu cukup berat, dan aku hanya mendapatkan ini sebagai imbalannya..." balas Erza, sambil memperlihatkan sebilah pedang baru dari belakang pundaknya. Natsu, Happy, Gray, dan mage lainnya pun menatap takjub pada hadiah yang diperoleh oleh Erza "Whooaa..." ucap mereka serentak, setelah Erza membuka sarung pedang barunya.

"Tadi, aku melihat perempuan dengan rambut pirang baru saja keluar dari sini. Jadi...apa dia anggota baru, Mira?" Tanya Erza sekali lagi.

"Hn.. yang kau lihat pasti Lucy." Balas Mira, tanpa memudarkan lengkungan manis di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Lucy?" ucap Erza. Mira pun menggangguk cepat kemudian kembali berkata "Lucy Heartfilia," tambah Mira.

"Eh?"

****Bersambung****

* * *

"Eh" apa Erza?hehehe...

Kira-kira Erza punya hubungan gak ya.. sama seorang Lucy Heartfilia?

Oke... kali ini sepertinya, aku akan lama update... hohoho (reader: ngeles mulu nih Author -_-")

ahaha iya _gomene_... aku tuh banyak tugas sueerr (_) tapi tenang aja, aku tetap usahain UPDATE dan gak HIATUS ko...

Oke! Episode berikutnya aku akan membahas tentang "Kenangan Lucy dan Loki"

So tunggu kelanjutannya ya^^


	3. Leo Loki

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya _minna_…

Seperti biasa sebelum masuk ke ceritanya, saatnya untuk pembalasan review

**Kuro Joker:** Oke-oke... tapi kalau gak buat kamu penasaran, ceritanya jadi berkesan gak greget kan?

**Hina Azureno:** Hehehe, cie-cie yang salah menduga... hohoho, oh iya, mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya, dan selamat membaca ya^^

**Nnatsuki**: Aku udah update... kasih tau gak ya? ya pokoknya terus ikuti ja ya fic aneh ini..hehe

**Mako-chan**: Wah... kalo itu kamu baca summarynya aja untuk menduga-duga..hehe dan kalo mau tau terus ikuti fic aneh ini.. Ok?

terima kasih banyak untuk **Kuro Joker**, **Hina Azureno**, **Nnatsuki**, **Mako-chan**, **Siffa 159** dan para Reader yang gak bisa kusebutkan satu persatu^^

selamat membaca...

* * *

**Fairy Tail punya om Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan Plot cerita, karena itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan.**

**.**

**.**

**Ai2 Lucky**

**Present**

**Fic multi-chapter**

**.**

**.**

**~Sankyu~**

* * *

**Episode 3**

**Flashback ON**

**Tahun 778**

Langit telah berwarna jingga, dan matahari hampir tenggelam di ujung barat. Namun seorang perempuan kecil masih tetap berdiri di depan sebuah makam bertuliskan 'Layla Heartfilia' yang tampak megah, berhiaskan bunga daffodil dan mawar. Wajahnya sembab, namun ia masih terus menangis. Tanpa ia ketahui, seorang anak laki-laki kecil telah mengamatinya sejak ia berdiri di depan makam tersebut. Merasa iba, anak laki-laki kecil itupun menghampirinya.

"Sedang apa? Kenapa menangis?" ucap anak laki-laki kecil tersebut.

"Mama, mamaku telah pergi," balas perempuan kecil itu, di tengah isak tangisnya. Sejenak anak laki-laki itu menatap makam ibu anak perempuan tersebut, lalu sedetik kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan anak perempuan kecil tersebut yang masih menangis di depan makam ibunya.

.

.

Lima menit kemudian, anak laki-laki itu kembali dengan beberapa tangkai bunga daffodil putih di tangannya. Kemudian ia berjongkok dan berdoa, setelah meletakkan bunga tersebut di makam ibu anak perempuan tadi. Sikap anak laki-laki di hadapannya itu, berhasil membuat perempuan kecil itu berhenti menangis. Setelah itu, perempuan kecil itu terus menatapnya.

"Kau, kenal mamaku?" ucap perempuan kecil itu, dengan suara serak karena seharian menangis. Mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari perempuan kecil itu, anak laki-laki itupun menoleh dan tersenyum. "Tidak, tapi melihat anaknya menangis sampai seharian penuh untuk dirinya… aku yakin pasti mamamu itu adalah mama yang baik."ucapnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kau tidak mau kan kalau mamamu jadi sedih karena melihatmu seperti ini di sana,"ucap anak laki-laki itu lagi, sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah langit. Melihat anak laki-laki itu, perempuan kecil itupun ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit.

"_Gomene._" Ucap perempuan kecil itu dengan suara yang amat pelan, tetapi walau begitu anak laki-laki itu tetap mendengarnya. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Lucy." balas perempuan kecil itu.

"_Nee_, jadi Lucy… jangan menangis lagi ya, karena kau tidak sendirian masih ada keluarga yang sayang padamu." Ucap anak laki-laki kecil itu, namun perkataannya membuat Lucy kecil menjadi murung.

"Eh, apa aku salah?" ucapnya lagi dengan wajah bingung.

"Papa, papa tidak menyayangiku… dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dia tidak akan mau memperhatikanku lagi…" ucap Lucy, dengan menundukan wajahnya. Melihat wajah murung Lucy kecil, anak laki-laki itupun menghela nafas sejenak.

"Kalau begitu… _daijoubu_ yo, aku akan selalu ada untukmu… mari kita berteman." Ucap anak laki-laki itu bersemangat, mendengar hal itu Lucy pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap anak laki-laki di hadapannya dengan wajah merona.

"Eh?" gumam Lucy pelan, Lucy pun kemudian terdiam, dan berfikir lama. Melihat sikap Lucy kecil anak laki-laki kecil itupun menatapnya heran.

"Tidak mau ya?"ucap anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Umm… ano… namamu pun aku belum," sebelum Lucy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, anak laki-laki itu sedikit tersentak "Eh?" gumamnya, kemudian ia pun terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi aku belum menyebutkan namaku ya…" ucapnya, namun perkataannya ar hanya dibalas oleh anggukan kepala Lucy kecil. Anak laki-laki kecil itu pun kemudian kembali tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangan kecilnya kepada Lucy kecil.

"Nee, namaku Loki yo… mari kita berteman Lucy Heartfilia." Ucap Loki kecil dengan melemparkan senyum, sambil menunggu sambutan tangan dari Lucy kecil. Lagi-lagi melihat ketulusan dari Loki kecil, wajah Lucy kecil bersemu merah. Dan dengan sedikit ragu Lucy kecil, menganggukkan kepalanya dan perlahan tangannya meraih tangan kecil milik Loki. Lekungan di kedua sudut bibir Loki kecil semakin berkembang, saat ia merasa tangan kecilnya di sambut hangat oleh Lucy kecil.

"Arigatou nee, Loki-kun." Ucap Lucy kecil, dengan wajah yang berseri.

"Ah…, cukup dengan Loki saja." Protes Loki kecil.

"Baiklah, kita berteman baik ya, Loki." ucap Lucy kecil lagi.

"Hn." Balas Loki sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian dari kejauhan tampak, beberapa orang memakai seragam maid berlarian menuju ke tempat dimana Lucy kecil berada dengan wajah khawatir.

"LUCY-SAMA…" Panggil mereka dengan wajah yang amat khawatir. Mendengar panggilan dari pelayannya itu, Lucy kecil pun menoleh.

"Sepertinya mereka semua mengkawatirkanmu." Ucap Loki kecil.

"Umm… Loki, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan selalu bermain ke sini."ucap Lucy.

"Hn." Balas Loki dengan anggukan kepalanya. Lucy pun tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian sambil berlalu ia berkata "Sampai nanti, Loki." Ucapnya sambil berlari meninggalkan Loki dengan lambaian tangan kecilnya. Sedangkan Loki hanya tersenyum melihat Lucy kecil dari kejauhan.

.

.

"Lucy-sama, kau kemana saja seharian ini?" ucap salah satu pelayan setia Lucy.

"_Gomene_, aku mengunjungi makam mama tapi tidak memberitahu kalian." Ucap Lucy kecil, sedangkan pelayan lainnya menghela nafas panjang mendengar ucapan Lucy dan menatapnya dengan kasihan.

"Nee, Lucy-sama kau pasti laparkan karena seharian kau belum makan." Ucap pelayan lainnya, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang canggung di antara mereka. Sedangkan Lucy dengan semangat, ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang Lucy-sama. Kami sudah menyediakan makanan kesukaanmu." Ucap pelayan Lucy dengan nada suara yang lembut.

"Hn." Balas Lucy bersemangat, namun sebelum Lucy melangkah kembali menuju ke rumahnya ia menoleh menatap Loki yang telah berada jauh di belakangnya. Kemudian ia pun tersenyum, dan melambaikan tangannya kembali ke arah Loki kecil. Melihat Lucy melambaikan tangannya Loki pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman dan membungkukkan badannya.

**Flashback OFF**

* * *

Dengan bayangan masa lalunya yang terlintas di benaknya, Lucy terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan lambat menuju tempat tinggal barunya. Sebuah rumah sewaan yang cukup sederhana berlantai dua. Lucy pun menghela nafas panjang, setelah ia terlepas dari bayangan masa lalunya. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, namun beberapa meter lagi akan sampai di rumah sewaannya itu langkah Lucy terhenti ketika iris coklat miliknya menangkap seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang menyembunyikan sebuah mahkota buatan tangan di belakang tubuhnya, menghampiri seorang anak perempuan kecil berumur sekitar 8 tahun yang tengah duduk seorang diri di tepi sungai.

Dengan hati-hati anak laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya, agar suara langkahnya tak terdengar oleh perempuan kecil itu. Dan setelah sampai tepat di belakang perempuan kecil itu, anak laki-laki itupun langsung meletakkan mahkota buatannya yang berhiaskan daun-daun serta bunga-bunga kecil dalam lingkaran yang terbuat dari ranting-ranting halus di kepala perempuan kecil itu. Sontak perempuan kecil itupun melonjak kaget, namun saat melihat ke arah anak laki-laki yang telah berada di belakangnya wajahnya pun merona. Sedangkan Lucy yang melihat adegan itu pun perlahan tangannya mulai menggenggam liontin yang telah menggantung di lehernya. Kemudian ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam rambut blondenya, dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Namun kali ini Lucy menundukkan kepalanya bukan karena sedih, tetapi samar-samar di dalam wajahnya itu terlintas sebuah senyuman kecil yang tak pernah diperlihatkan Lucy kepada siapa pun. Dalam senyumnya itu, bayangan masa lalunya kembali melintas di benak Lucy.

* * *

**Flashback ON**

**Tahun 781**

"Loke, kau lama sekali… dari mana saja kau?" ucap Lucy, di tengah suasana sore di sebuah kebun bunga milik keluarga Heartfilia. Sedangkan Loki, yang baru saja datang langsung tersenyum melihat wajah Lucy yang tengah mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"_Gomen… gomen_… aku terlambat." Ucapnya menyesal.

"Ya sudahlah, umm… sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu Loke?" ucap Lucy, sambil menatap heran Loki karena sejak datang ia selalu meletakkan tangannya di belakang tubuhnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Lucy, wajah Loki pun merona seketika. Dengan gugup ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan "Ah… b-bukan apa-apa, hehe… i-iya b-bukan apa-apa ko Lucy. Umm… boleh aku tanya satu hal?" balas Loki. Melihat sikap Loki, Lucy pun segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan mencoba melihat sesuatu yang sedang di sembunyikan Loki.

"Beri tahu aku Loke, apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan itu… setelah itu baru kau boleh bertanya." Ucap Lucy, masih terus berusaha melihat benda yang sedang di sembunyikan Loki. Namun Loki masih terus dapat memberontak, dan akhirnya dalam sekejap Loki berhasil meletakkan benda berbentuk lingkaran itu di kepala Lucy.

"Eh?" Lucy terpaku di tempatnya, dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Jadi, aku boleh bertanya satu hal padamu Lucy?" ucap Loki. Masih dalam keadaan wajah yang merona, Lucy membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"T-tapi, setelah itu kau harus mengajariku cara membuat mahkota ini ya…" ucap Lucy, dan sebagai tanda setuju Loki pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi apa pertanyaanmu?" ucap Lucy.

"Aku hanya ingin tau, apa keinginanmu?" ucap Loki.

"Eh? Keinginanku?" ucap Lucy.

"Hn."

"Aku ingin menjadi _celestial spirit_ yang hebat, seperti mama." Ucap Lucy bersemangat, dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Jadi mamamu seorang penyihir?" ucap Loki kagum.

"Ya begitulah…, tapi aku belum dapat menggunakan sihir seperti mama sekarang." Ucap Lucy, dengan nada yang terdengar sedih.

"Ah, suatu saat kau pasti akan menjadi penyihir yang hebat." Ucap Loki, berusaha menghibur. Lucy pu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Loki barusan.

"Umm… tapi kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu Loke? Bagaimana dengan impianmu sendiri?" Ucap Lucy.

"Aku juga ingin menjadi penyihir hebat," ucap Loki.

"Penyihir hebat? Ah, jangan-jangan kau…" seakan mengerti ucapan Lucy, Loki pun langsung menunjukkan sihirnya.

"Loke… kau bisa menggunakan sihir?" dengan wajah takjub, Lucy terpaku melihat Loki. Melihat wajah Lucy, Loki pun tersenyum.

"Lucy… aku punya satu permintaan…" ucap Loki dengan wajah serius.

"Apa?" ucap Lucy.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk menjadi penyihir hebat di FAIRY TAIL bersamaku," ucap Loki dengan wajah yang kini telah mengeluarkan semburat merah. Mendengar ucapan yang baru saja di lontarkan Loki tentu saja Lucy pun ikut mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"T-tapi… aku belum bisa menggunakan sihir sepertimu." Ucap Lucy.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengajarimu sebelum kita melakukan perjalanan ke Fairy Tail. yah…walaupun aku bukan seorang _celestial spirit_, mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu." Ucap Loki.

"Benarkah?" ucap Lucy.

"Hn." Balas Loki bersemangat.

"Oke…, tapi sebelum itu ajari aku membuat benda ini." Ucap Lucy sambil menunjukan mahkota, yang telah diberikan Loki untuknya. Mendengar perkataan Lucy, Loki pun tertawa.

"Baiklah…" Ucap Loki.

Tanpa mereka sadari, matahari tengah hampir tenggelam setelah Lucy berhasil membuat mahkota berkat ajaran dari Loki. Menurut Lucy kecil, hari ini adalah hari terindah yang tak akan pernah Lucy lupakan sampai kapanpun. Karena mulai esok dan seterusnya ia akan berusaha menjadi penyihir hebat bersama dengan Loki,yang tanpa ia sadari telah mengisi suatu ruang di hatinya. Mungkinkah itu adalah cinta?

**Flashback OFF**

* * *

*****Bersambung*****

* * *

Yosh, aku akhiri sampai di sini…

Untuk episode berikutnya, masih ada kenangan tentang Lucy dan Loki

Dan fic ini sekali lagi akan berlanjut pada akhir juni, mohon maaf untuk para reader sekalian…

Soalnya aku akan menghadapi UAS di bulan Juni, jadi harus focus buat belajar..hehe

_Jaa nee.. minna_^^


End file.
